Once Upon A Dream
by Koneko Kou
Summary: They were reborn and given a second chance to live their lives all over again. Will they make it right this time or make the same mistake all over again? SeiyaUsagi story, AU. Chapter 8 is up!  I hope you all enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Moshi, moshi! Gomen! Gomen for making you all wait for the sequel of **Somewhere In Time**! I got hella busy (busy rping, lol) and didn't have time to type this story up. Anyways, hope you guys like it! Let me know what you all think!

* * *

Modern Day. 

Usagi Tsukino, a beautiful blonde-hair with an odango hairstyle is still dozing off at 11:00 AM. She never did outgrow her childhood habit of sleeping in. When she was still in highschool she used to ran late for her classes almost everyday. She can never remember a moment of her life where she actually made it to school on time.

It's not like she sleep late at night but everytime she closes her eyes, she would always dream of him, a particular long-raven haired man with a set of dark blue eyes. She has been dreaming about him as far as she can remember even though she doesn't really know who he is. The man in her dreams kind of resembles her fiance, Mamoru, since he also have raven hair and dark blue eyes. But there is something more about this man in her dreams, that makes her feel happy and safe. Something about those dark blue eyes thats begging her to stay with him, to never leave him, to never forget their love. She's never felt his way before for anybody, not even Mamoru.

The blonde-haired woman also happens to be an artist, a painter, and most of her work included the raven-haired man of her dreams and lilacs. Lilac is her favorite flower because they make her think of him and nobody else.

Many people, especially her family and friends thinks that the inspiration for her work is Mamoru but they are all wrong. Her inspiration is him, the man in her dreams, and no one else. She may have never met him but she already feel close to him, like as if they've already met before.

Usagi and Mamoru met when she was only 14 years old and he is already 20. At first, she thought it was him, the man of her dreams and started dating him, but she was wrong. Mamoru was not the one whose been promising her true love, for he never stopped haunting her dreams.

Her friends are all wondering what is she doing with Mamoru, for the two never really have anything in common. He likes to read those boring medical books while she likes to read mangas. His idea of a good time is to hang around at home and read, while she likes to go out with her friends and hangout watching movies, dancing, eating or karaoke. Even their attitude is the opposite of each other. She's bubbly and full of emotion while he is more reserved. He also tends to be a clean freak, while she on the other hand is not.

They both know that they should've broken up a long time ago. They are highly aware that promising to only love each other for all life was a bad idea but neither one of them wanted to say something. Both of them are afraid that she or he will hurt the other if the truth ever comes out. It seems like they're bound to be together in this lifetime, but that doesn't mean that they will live happily ever after.

Usagi who recently just moved out of her parents house to her new apartment was finally awaken by her cat, Luna, hungry meows. She gently rub her lids and slowly opened her sparkling blue eyes. She didn't want to wake up just yet, for she didn't want to leave him behind, in her dreams, the only place where she can be with him. She reached out for Luna's head, who is standing right in front of her face, and started scratching the back of her head.

"Okay, okay, I'm up."

She said slowly getting up. She headed towards the living room and turned the radio on as a song she's never heard before filled the air.

_Search for your love, sora no suishou  
Search for your love, nakanai de kure  
Search for your love, hontou wa, dakishimetai no sa_

"This is a nice song." She mumbled to herself as she walked towards the kitchen. She grabbed Luna's bowl putting some food in it then started feeding the starving kitty.

_Tooi yo sora kakenuketeku  
nagareboshi ni negau yo ima  
aitai to sasayaku (tsutaete yo starlight)  
toki ga sugite otona ni naru  
boku no yatto kizu ita no sa  
tarinai kakera ni (sobaniite sweetheart)_

With a soft smile on her face, she started humming the song as she walked in to her bathroom. She took a shower then got ready to start her day. She walked out of her apartment, wearing a nice pink tank top, blue jeans and her camera in tow. She loves to walk around town and take pictures then afterwards, look at the pictures she has taken, see if there are anything interesting then paint it.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! No worries, I'm not going to make you all wait a year for the next chapter. Seiya should be making an appearance on the next chapter. BTW, I do apologize if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I don't have microsoft word or works, whatever you want to call it, so yeah! I did try my best to check it so please go easy on me! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2! Everybody! Thanks a lot for reading my story and thanks for the wonderful review! I hope you're all having a Merry Christmas!

* * *

Usagi slowly made her way to the new garden that the city just opened not too long ago. She hasn't really been there because of her busy schedule but figured out today will be the best way to visit the garden. Something about today that is telling her that she should go there.

"What a beautiful day." The odango hair-styled girl said to herself while she slowly breathed in the fresh air. She looked up at the blue sky above her, slightly squinting her big blue eyes as the bright sun hits her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Something good is going to happen today. I can just feel it." She said happily to herself.

When she got to the park she slowly walked around, her sneakers making a light tapping sound as they hit the small pebbles on the ground. She smiled as she looked at the different, multi-colored flowers. How she loves flowers, roses, irises, lilies, lilacs and many other flowers. They are all very beautiful and have the sweetest smell. She would occasionally take photos everything something catches her eyes.

A big willow tree suddenly caught her eyes. There is something about it that is calling her name out. She could feel her heart skipped a beat as she made her way to the willow tree. When she got there she gently pushed aside the branches as she walked through it. She reached the other side and was somewhat taken back. She stood there quietly as she saw a man sitting on a bench. His back is facing her and she can see his long, pony-tailed raven hair. He is quietly observing the lilacs that were surrounding him.

Her bright blue eyes just stared at the man, slowly breathing in and out. Her right hand slowly went to her heart, feeling the loud beating of her heart. There is something about him that feels so familiar but she can't just pinpoint it at the moment.

"Please turn around." She prayed to every gods out there who might be listening to her at the moment. As if her prayers were heard, the boy turned around and looked back at her. His dark blue eyes meeting her bright blue eyes for the very first time as they softly gazed at each other. They both felt like they've known each other, that this was not the first time they've met but can't explain it.

_Somewhere__ in __time__  
we __met__ on __timeless__hills__  
and in the evening mist we kissed  
and __time__ stood still  
before the dawn, we found forever  
moments are __timeless__ when I feel your caress _

_you'll always be inside of me  
and I know when love is true  
it's always with you _

_Somewhere__ in __time__  
I came to realize  
love never goes _

_Love never goes  
once it has touched your heart  
just like the strength of wine that's left  
as two lips part  
a taste of love will linger after  
I know the meaning of all that I see _

_you'll always be inside of me  
and I know when love is true  
it's always with you _

_Somewhere__ in __time__  
I came to realize  
love never goes_

The raven-haired boy slowly got up, his eyes still locked with hers as a cocky smile creep into his face.

"Oi! Odango, had enough of me yet?" He said teasingly as he walked closer to where she was standing.

"The nerves!" she thought to herself. She is somewhat irritated by the man before her and can't think of a good come back.

"The name is USAGI!" She said emphasizing each letter of her name as she cross both of her arms by her chest.

By now, the dark blue eyed boy was standing in front of her, extending his hand towards her.

"My name is Seiya." He said, offering his hand for a shake. Usagi looked down at his hand with a look of disgust on her face.

"It's okay. I'm clean and I don't bite." He said winking at her.

The blonde-haired woman hesitated at first but then uncrossed her arms, her right hand reaching out for him. When their hands touched for the first time, a tingling energy came rushing through their entire body, the cocky look on his face is gone as they softly gazed at each other. They were both in a trance and neither one was either to let go of the other person's hand. Their moment was ruined when Seiya's phone started to ring. He let go of her soft, delicate hand against his will as he took his phone out of his pant pocket and answered it.

"Hi! What? On Friday night…? Yeah, I'm available. Okay, I'll pick you up… Bye!" He then hanged up the phone.

"Are you a photographer?" He said while pointing to the camera hanged loosely around Usagi's neck.

"No, I'm actually a painter." She said looking away from and averting her attention to the lilacs around them.

"Well, Odango, it's very nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you around." He winked at her again before he slowly walked away from her.

"My name is not Odango!" She said yelling after him.

He just waved a hand at her, without really looking back.

"He thinks he's so good looking." She grumbled to herself while balling her hands into a fist.

* * *

The song, Somewhere In Time is from the movie Somewhere In Time. I'm not sure who sang it but yeah, it's from that movie. Anyways, I hope you guys liked my story and have a Happy Holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Minna! I hope you all had a great New Year! Mine was great, although the fireworks/countdown I came to see had a glitch. It's all good though, still had a great time watching the fireworks! Anyways! I want to thank you all for reading my story, I really appreciate it and for those who left me comments! Thanks for showing me some love! Anyways, here is Chapter 3! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Friday night was the night for all nights in Usagi's life. Her artworks were going to get showcased together with the two other great artist of Japan. She was also very happy that Mamoru was able to take some time off from his busy schedule. He is one of the youngest, up and coming, doctor in Tokyo and is slowly becoming known and respected in the medical field.

At the gallery, the women, dressed in evening gowns, the men in tuxedo or suits, were busy mingling with one another as they looked at the beautiful paintings up on display on the wall. Some were even talking to Usagi about her work while Mamoru stood besides her the whole time, somewhat bored as he sipped on his red wine. His eyes continued to wonder around the gallery, looking at the paintings from where he was standing at, when a beautiful woman, with long dark-green hair caught his eyes. As if on cue, her eyes gazed back at him as they looked at each other, deeply in the eyes. Mamoru hesitantly looked away from the dark-green haired beauty and back at Usagi, who was busy talking to some of the guests and barely noticing him at all. He then looked back at the long-haired woman and decided to leave his fiancé for a bit as he slowly walked towards her direction.

"This feeling… what is it?" He asked himself as his blue eyes continued to gaze deeply at her purple eyes. His heart skipped a beat as he was getting closer to her.

"Hello, my name is Mamoru Chiba." He said as he extended his hand towards her.

"I'm Setsuna Meioh." She said smiling back at him. She reached for his hand gently shaking it.

The minute their hands met, Mamoru felt a strong current of energy that flowed from her to him. Holding her hand seems so natural, so normal. It seems like this is something that they have done a thousand of times already even if they have just met. He can't resist the temptation of kissing the back of her smooth, delicate hand, in which he did. He brought her hand closer to his lips, slightly bowing his head then lightly pressing his lips against the back of her small, delicate hand, his eyes glued within hers. Setsuna stood there, slightly blushed, somehow, being there with Mamoru, holding his hand, even if they've just met, felt right.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Mamoru finally said after what it seems like an eternity of gazing at each others eyes.

After about half an hour, Usagi realized that Mamoru is no longer standing besides her. The blonde-haired girl excuse herself to the people she was talking with, when she saw somebody familiar. It was him. The long-black haired man she saw the other day at the garden. He was just standing there, quietly, looking at one of her favorite painting she did quite sometime ago.

In the painting you can see a woman, with a long blonde hair, wearing the same hairstyle as Usagi is. Her right hand extended, holding on to a hand of a long-black haired man, with a low ponytail, who was kneeling down, his right hand holding on to the ground, trying to support himself, while his left hand held on to the woman's hand. The background of the painting is filled with lilacs, but the ground the two are standing on, appeared to be a pool of blood. As the two held on to each other tight, staring at each other longingly, a blood like shadow was trying to pull the woman away from the man.

She smiled to herself as she walked towards him. She stood besides him and also looked at the painting. "You like it?"

Startled at first, when he heard that familiar voice, his dark-blue eyes looked at her direction quite surprised, he didn't think he'll see her again, the woman who have captured his heart on their first meeting.

"Yes, I love it. I love all of Tsukino's work." He said as he looked back at the painting.

"This one is quite sad, don't you think?" She smiled, knowing that he loves her work.

"Yes, it is very sad. It's like a tragic love story. You can tell they are both in love each other but that shadow was not going to let them be together. I feel that their love story ended in disaster." He said sighing softly, sticking his right hand in his pants pocket.

Usagi looked at Seiya's direction quite surprised. "That's odd. That's how I felt when I was painting this particular piece." She said with a faraway look on her sparkling blue eyes. How could he have known that? She asked herself.

"Oi, Odango this was your work?" He said with that signature grin across his lips.

Usagi snapped out of her deep thought, somewhat irritated upon hearing the nickname kindly calls her. She looked at him, quite annoyed and was about to say something back at him when a couple of girls and guys approached them both.

"Hey Usagi!" the one with the long blonde hair, who can pass as her twin, said hugging her.

"Minako!" she said happily hugging her back, then letting her go, "Hey Ami!" she said happily as she hugged the short-blue haired girl, with blue eyes. The three have been best friends since they were little girls.

"Seiya, here you are. We've been looking all over for you." The taller one of the two said, he had long, auburn hair, with purple eyes and also wears a low ponytail. Seiya smiled at him, shaking his hand, giving him a slight hug and a pat at the back. He did the same thing to the shorter one, who had silver-hair and cat-like, green eyes.

"Odango, I want you to meet my cousins, this is Taiki and Yaten." The long-black haired man said as he lightly tapped the blonde-haired girl on the shoulder.

Usagi looked back at them, "the name is Usagi." She said glaring at the black-haired man then smiling sweetly at the two.

"And these are my best friends, Minako and Ami."

"You guys are the Three Lights, aren't you? Then you must be Yaten Kou." Minako said as her big blue eyes looked at the cousins.

"Yep, that's us. Who else could have gorgeous silver hair like mine?" Yaten said as he flipped his long bangs back.

Minako's jaw dropped, leaving her mouth slightly open as she stared at Yaten a little annoyed. The nerves of that shrimp, she said to herself. Seiya and Taiki just laughed at their cousin. Yaten had always been the vein one since they were kids.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I felt like I cut this chapter at a weird scene, but oh well! I will be updating it soon enough! Have a great week you guys!

x0x0x


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Minna! How are you all doing? I hope everybody is doing great because I am! And I hope you're all enjoying a nice, warm sunny weather, because I am not! lol. Anyways, arigato to everybody who read my stories I really appreciate that and for those who left me comments big arigato to you guys! I love you all and thanks for showing me your appreciation, it is well appreciated! hehe, anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"By the way, I'm Taiki." He said addressing the short, blue-haired beauty, extending his hand towards her direction. She looked up at him with her cheeks furiously blushing as she took his hand and gently shook it. "My name is Ami." She said in a timid voice. She has always been the shyest one of them three, also the smartest and tends to get even shyer around men. Ami also knew who the Three Lights are and has the biggest crush on Taiki.

"So, wait up, what is the Three Lights?" Usagi wondered as she looked at her friends and the three men with curious eyes. She hasn't really been listening to the radio or watching televisions the lost couple of months and is somewhat out dated. She normally prefers classical music since that is the kind of mood that the kind of inspiration she is looking for whenever she is working on her paintings, something old.

"So Odango, mind telling us which cave you've been hiding in?" Seiya looked at her with a lopsided grin across his face.

"Uuhh, he just knows how to push my buttons!" She said to herself as she clenched her hands to her side, her face slowly turning red from irritation towards the black haired man as her sparkling blue eyes glared at him.

"We are the up and coming, soon to be hottest pop idols of Japan." Yaten said confidently as he gave Minako a wink.

"Yeah, you wish." Minako said somewhat annoyed as she stick her nose up in the air.

Setsuna and Mamoru soon joined their group. Mamoru walked over by Usagi and stood besides her while Setsuna found her way besides Seiya. The four stood in silence what seems like forever as they stared at each other uncomfortably. Usagi, somehow just didn't feel right to be with Mamoru around Seiya's presence. Seiya felt the same way as she does. Taiki finally cleared his throat. "By the way, this is Setsuna Meioh. She is our clothes designer and also Seiya's girlfriend."

As if a big rock hit the four of them as Usagi, Seiya, Mamoru and Setsuna looked at Taiki's direction. It is the truth but somehow neither one of them wanted to hear that, especially Seiya and Setsuna.

Seiya looked away from Taiki where he caught Usagi's eyes. The playfulness in his blue eyes was gone. Somehow he didn't want her to know about Setsuna. Usagi gazed back at her with sadness deep within her eyes. She felt somewhat broken hearted, for reasons she can't understand. Why should she care if Seiya is taken, she already have Mamoru, right? Also the long, black haired man irritates her but still, she can't help but feel saddened after finding out he already have somebody else in his heart.

The overwhelming sadness over the news of Setsuna being Seiya's girlfriend started to emanate from the four and didn't go unnoticed by Taiki, Yaten, Ami and Minako, as they looked at each other wondering what was going on. It seems like everything was okay a few moments ago, then somehow something has changed.

"So, um, Usagi, this is one of your new ones right?" Minako pointed at the painting that Seiya and the blonde haired girl was just looking at moments ago, hoping to break the silence.

"Oh, yes it is." Usagi said finally finding her voice.

That night sleep didn't come easily to Seiya. Somehow, Taiki introducing Setsuna as his girlfriend bugged him. "Well, she is your girlfriend you know." A small voice inside of him said.

All he can think about is her, Usagi. Her beautiful bright blue eyes, her long silky blonde hair, her smooth, flawless skin and her lilac scent. How he wanted to touch her, to feel her creamy skin against his hand but he knows he can't. She is engaged to be married and him on the other hand, already have a girlfriend.

Setsuna is a couple of years older than Seiya. Neither one of them really knows how nor when they started dating it was just one of those things that just happened. Yes, it maybe true that there was an attraction at first but they were never in love. Yet somehow, they decided to stay together, just like Usagi and Mamoru.

The next couple of weeks had been very busy for Seiya and the other member of the Three Lights. The long raven-haired singer didn't have much time during the daytime between rehearsals, appearances, and pictorials to think about her but at night, when there is nobody else but him. All she can think about is her and her beautiful smiling face until he falls asleep until the time he wakes up.

Unlike Usagi, he never really had dreamt of her, until they have both met, but somehow the feelings, whatever it is he is feeling for her, was familiar. As if he always loved her. He tried his best to keep his mind away from her but he just can't. He has to see her again.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Have a great week everybody!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody! How are you all doing? I hope everybody had a great week! Thank you all for reading the last chapter and for those who left me some comments arigatou much! I really the time you give to me reading my story and leaving me some love! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

One Wednesday afternoon, the long raven-haired Three Light didn't have to be or go anywhere. He finally had a day off from recording or pictorials. For him it seemed like it has been ages since he finally got a day off for himself and was looking forward on spending it. After he ate his lunch, he decided to go out for a walk. Something inside of him was luring him to go back to the park, the same park where he first laid eyes on Usagi. For some strange reason, he felt like he was to go there, now, like as if some unnatural force is calling up him to go there, at the same spot where the lilacs grew wildly.

His heart was almost at his throat when he saw her. She was sitting on the same bench he was sitting on the first time they met. Her back was facing him but he knew without a doubt, it is her. That silky long blonde hair, that hairstyle, that aura she carried, it is her. The woman he can't stop thinking about since they met not too long ago. He stood there quietly just admiring her long silky, blond locks as it move with the gentle blowing of the wind.

As if feeling his presence behind her, she finally turned around to face him. Her sparkling blue eyes, meeting his dark blue eyes as they stood there softly gazing at each other. A soft smile appeared before her pink lips, "you came." She thought to herself happily.

"Hey Odango," he playfully winked at her as he walked towards her direction. He took a sit besides the blonde girl and smiled looking at her. He moved his hand closer to her face as he gently brushed a strand of her blonde locks away from her face, gently tucking it behind her ear. "So soft," he said to himself as his fingertips slightly touched her smooth cheek.

Seiya continued to touch her hair, letting it run through her silky lock. A small blushed appear on Usagi's cheeks as he does this. She didn't want him to stop, for some strange reason, his touches are very familiar and would love for him to continue, but somehow it felt wrong, because she is with Mamoru. She hesitatingly moved her hand by her hair and lightly pushed his hand away from her hair. She looked down, not wanting to see his reaction.

A slight pain jabbed into his heart as Usagi pushed his hand away. He understood why she did that. She is engaged and he already had a girlfriend. He really shouldn't be doing that to her. "What were you thinking anyway?" He scolded himself as he scooted couple inches away from her. "Remember, you are both taken." He said to himself again as he looked away from the blonde.

Usagi slowly brought her face up as she felt Seiya moved away from her. How she wanted for him to sit close to her, it just felt right, but somehow wrong too. "If only I've met you sooner." She thought sadly.

The dark-blue eyed man slightly cleared his throat and hope to break the silence between them two.

"Odango were you waiting here for me?" He said teasingly as he cockily smiled at her direction.

"And why should I be waiting for you?" She said irritated as her big, sparkling blue eyes glared at him.

"The nerves of him and I actually thought that I'm in love with him." She thought to herself as she sat there glaring at him when she finally realized what she said to herself, did she really just admitted that she was in love with him. Her eyes soften then got big as she looked at the raven-haired man with surprise and shock written all over her sparkling blue eyes.

Seiya looked at her worriedly seeing her expression changed from irritation to being shock, "are you okay Odango? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Usagi quickly shook her head, "n-nothing I just thought of something." She said as she relaxed her face giving him a soft smile.

"So say Odango, have you done any new work lately?"

"Why do you insist of calling me Odango?" She said as she pursed her lips into a pout.

"Because it fits you," he said grinning as he lightly tapped the bun on her head.

"I don't think it does." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Smile for me Odango, or else…" Seiya looked at her with a mischievous smile across his lips.

"Or else what?" She glared at the dark-blue eyed man.

Seiya suddenly held on to her side as he lightly tickled her. Usagi tried to push him off away from her and to stop his hands from tickling her but it didn't work. She laughed heartily as she tried to tickle him back but still didn't succeed. Tears started to flow from her bright blue eyes from laughing hard as he continued to tickle her. Seiya laughed heartily with her, without showing any signs of quitting at what he was doing as they both fell down on the soft, grass ground below them.

"STOP!" she was finally able to say between laughter to which he did stop tickling her.

Their eyes met while they both lay on their sides on the ground. Usagi sweetly smiled at him before she lay down on her back looking up the blue sky above them.

"How I wish I can see him more. I know he irritates me but I love being with him." She thought sadly to herself as an idea flashed through her mind. She looked at Seiya's direction who is now also lying on his back looking up.

"Say, Seiya I was wondering if…" She stopped herself, suddenly unsure and afraid that he might turn her down.

Seiya lay on his side, facing her, placing his elbow on the ground as he leaned his cheek against the palm of his hand looking at Usagi.

"Wondering about what?" He asked curiously.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! I hope you all like it! Have a great week and take care for now!

x0x0x


	6. Chapter 6

Minna! Gomen Nasai! I really am so sorry for taking this long to update! I've been planning on updating this for a long time now, but just got lazy! Yes I admit, I was being lazy! Anyways, I hope everybody is having a great week and I do want to thank everybody for reading my stories! I really do appreciate it and no worries, I will not make you all wait that long for Chapter 8!

* * *

Her cheeks reddened at the idea of what she was about to ask him. She averted her eyes, refusing to answer his question. She then sat herself up and focused her attention towards the green grass she was sitting on.

"Don't be shy, Odango, you can ask me anything." Seiya said coaxingly as he moved his body, now sitting right besides her. He really had no idea or clue what Usagi wanted to tell him and he can't help but get curious, especially upon seeing the look on the blonde's face.

Usagi took a deep breath in, gathering all the courage that she can. She then placed her hand on the grass, letting her fingertip to gently touch green blade of grass. "I was wondering, if you know... if you have time... do you mind modelling for me?" She said somewhat stuttering her words as she continued to keep her eye focus towards the grass.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he lightly patted her shoulder. "I thought that I already was your model? Am I not, the and only great Seiya Kou, the inspiration on that one painting from your exhibition?" He lightly quirked his left brow as he gave her a sexy smile. Usagi's focused was no longer on the grass, she was now looking at the raven-haired boy with her mouth slightly open. She can't believe that he just said that and she can't help but find him annoying.

"Besides can you afford me? I am expensive you know since I am famous and all." Seiya playfully winked at her with a devilish grin across his lips.

"Forget that I asked you!" Her big blue eyes slightly narrowed as she glared at him. Her hand then quickly grabbed some blades of grass then threw it at his direction. She was about to stand up and leave him behind, when an amused Seiya, who was obviously laughing at her and her reaction, grabbed the hold of her hand to keep her from getting up.

"Please, stay, I was just joking." Usagi just looked at him quite irritated, what was she even thinking asking him such a question? "For you Odango, I'll make time." He said softly, as he brought her hand closer to his lips and placed a quick, chaste kiss at the back of her smooth, dainty hand.

Usagi's cheek furiously blushed as Seiya's lips touched the back of her hand. His lips felt so smooth and can't help but wonder what would they feel like against her lips. Her heart started to pound madly through her chest, imagining what it would be like to kiss him. No, she can't have these kind of thoughts. She quickly shook her head, trying to think of something else, when their eyes met, making her feel all helpless. She was just simply mesmerized by them, as if she was under some kind of a spell. She always felt this way, everytime he was around. She can't explain what it was about Seiya, but she felt like they have some kind of a connection, something that she had never felt, not even once with Mamoru.

Seiya gazed deeply into his eyes, just like she was, he was also mesmerized. He moved his hand by her cheek, gently cupping her face as his thumb moved in a small circular motion on her smooth cheek. This just felt so right for him, looking deeply into her eyes, feeling her smooth cheek against his hand, if only. He sighed, if only she was single and if only he was single. His brows slightly furrowed, letting his hand dropped to his side as he got up. "I better get going." He said as he brushed his clothing. He didn't want to go just yet, but if he stayed, he'll probably ended up kissing her.

"Do you have a phone?" He extended his hand reaching out for Usagi's hand as he helped her off the ground.

"Hai, I do." Usagi said nodding her head as she looked down at the bench they were just sitting on earlier, her cellphone was there right besides her camera.

Seiya slightly bended his body, from the waist up, as he reached down and picked up Usagi's cellphone. He straightened his body, pushing a couple of buttons then adding his own phone number to Usagi's list. He then pressed the call button, calling his own cellphone from Usagi's phone, once he heard his ringtone, he took his phone out of his pocket and saved Usagi's number on to his phone.

"Give me a call." He playfully winked at her, handing her her phone back, before he hesitatingly walked out of the garden. Usagi took the phone from him, watching him as he leave. Once he was completely out of sight, she looked down at her hand, at the phone that she was holding on to, a small smile making its way unto her soft pink lips.

* * *

Arigatou for reading my story and for the continuous love and support! I won't make you all wait that loooong this time! I promise!

x0x0x


	7. Chapter 7

For the next couple of months, Seiya and Usagi spend any free time they can spare together, for her next masterpiece. The two of them started to get to know each other more and before neither one of them knew it, they were calling and texting each other whenever they are apart. Usagi and Seiya also started meeting up for lunch and dinner whenever they can, and what the two of them didn't know, Mamoru and Setsuna were doing the same exact thing. Mamoru was able to find Setsuna's number through her clothing company and would even meet with Setsuna more than with Usagi. It seems like he can find time in his rather busy schedule to have lunch with Setsuna but never with Usagi.

The painting that Usagi was working on with Seiya was coming to an end and somewhat, this make the blonde haired female sad. She knew that she wouldn't have anymore excuses to see Seiya or be able to hangout with him as much as the two of them did before. This was the first time that she wasn't that excited about finishing her work- although, she was still very happy for it turned out beautifully. Seiya on the other hand didn't even think that she needed him, for the painting that Usagi was working on were of two young children, a boy with a long black hair in a low ponytail, guiding a girl with an odango styled blonde hair into a lilac garden. The bizaare part was, he looked exactly like the boy on the painting when he was that age. He can't help but wonder how did Usagi guessed how he looked when he was only about 7 or 8. The resemblance was truly cunning and he knew that he never once showed Usagi a picture of him as a young boy but yet it would appear that Usagi had seen and even knew him around that time.

"Don't forget to go to my concert next Friday, okay?" The raven haired male said as he was getting ready to leave her apartment.

"I got it mark on the calendar." Usagi said as she looked away from her painting towards Seiya's direction.

"You haven't lost the tickets have you?" The male said with a playful twinkle on his eyes.

The blonde haired female walked towards his direction and playfully punch him right on the upper arm. "Ouch! That hurts!" He pursed his lips into a pout as he rubbed his arm. He then started to walk towards the door, with Usagi close to his heel. When the two of them reached the door, he gave the petite female a hug, turned around, opened the door and started to walk out. After the third step, he stopped walking and looked back at Usagi, who in returned gave him a puzzling look.

"Did you forget something?" She asked in a curious tone with her brows slightly furrowed.

Seiya didn't say anything. He only walked back towards her until she was standing close to him. He lifted his hand and gently touched her cheek as his deep blue eyes stared into her bright blue ones. He slowly leaned his face closer to her until he can feel the warmth of her sweet scented breath against his face. Usagi just stood as she looked back up at him and as he inches closer to her, she closed her and felt the smoothness of his lips against hers. She has been waiting for this moment. How she wanted to feel, even for a minute, what it would be like to be held and kiss by him. The soft gentle kiss felt so familiar and she now knew that he was the one she has been waiting for. The one she had been dreaming of for as long as she can remember. Everything feels so right but yet she can't help but feel this was all wrong. As much as she wanted for this to go on, to drag him back inside her apartment and continue on to her bedroom she couldn't and so, she gently pulled away from him, away from his touches and away from those soft lips. She looked up at him with pained eyes welled up with tears.

"We shouldn't be doing this. This is all wrong. I am engaged and you have Setsuna." And without saying more, she immediately shut the door to her apartment.

"Usagi... I'm sorry!" He said somewhat frustrated. He was disappointed at himself, how could he have let that happened? Now he may never see her again. He knocked at the wooden door a couple of times and with a heavy sigh, he stared at the door longingly, hoping it will open up for him once again and when it didn't, he turned around and started to walk away.

Inside the apartment, Usagi sat on the floor with her back pressed against the door. She heard him say sorry and she can't help but cry upon hearing how broken his voice sounded. She felt the vibration of the door against her body as he knocked then heard his footsteps as he was walking away. Her hands quickly covered her face, her shoulders shook as she started to cry some more. "Why does it have to be so complicated!" She murmured out of frustration as she uncovered her face. She looked at the engagement ring that she wore on her left hand and more tears fell from her eyes. Without denying it to herself, she knows that it was Seiya she was in love with and not Mamoru. They may have not known each other for that long in this lifetime, but all the same, it feels like she had known him all her life. 


	8. Chapter 8

I want to thank everybody for continuing on to read my stories. I am so sorry that it took me such a long time to update! No worries, this story would end soon!

* * *

That night, Usagi met up with Minako and Ami for a dinner. The three of them sat on a round table, with a soft candle light on the center of the table and a soft jazz music played on the background.

"So Usagi, did you know that Ami is now dating Taiki?" Minako said giggling as she looked towards Ami's direction who was blushing a deep shade of red as she picked up her glass of red wine and took a sip from it.

"Really?" The blonde said absent mindedly as she pushed her food back and forth on top of her plate with her chopsticks.

Ami quickly regained her composure back and set her wine glass down. "And who is dating Yaten?" The blue haired female retorted back.

Usagi just sat there, set her fork down and stared at her food. Normally the food would have been devoured in less than an hour but not tonight. She didn't even have any appetite at this very moment.

Ami and Minako looked at the friend then at each other. They both knew that something was wrong for Usagi was normally upbeat and cheery. The normal Usagi would have giggled and teased them both about their boyfriends and would want details on how it happened. Minako sighed, her hand extended towards Usagi and gently held her hand.

"Are you okay Usagi, you've been so quiet."

"You know you can always tell us what is bothering you... right?" Ami added on.

Usagi nodded her head with a small smile across her lips. She can't helped but feel lucky to have such good friends. She slowly lifted her eyes full of sadness and confusion, gazed over at Ami then Minako.

"Remember that boy I've been dreaming since we were kids?" She asked her friends of so many years and the two nodded their heads in unison. "I finally found him... it is... Seiya..."

Minako and Ami bore the same expression- both were wide eyes with their mouths slightly wide open. They looked at each other then back at Usagi. They both knew that Usagi always talked about this dreamboy of hers for as long as they can remember. They even remember the times when Usagi wasn't that great of an artist yet and would attempt to draw the boy but her drawings always ended up looking like a shadowed blob. Until eventually, she was able to learn how to draw perfectly and was finally able to draw the visions of him in paper the way she saw it in her dreams.

"All this time... I thought it was Mamoru." Ami said finally.

"I'm falling for him and I know I shouldn't because..." She couldn't say the reason why but instead she lifted her left hand and pointed at the engagement ring on her ring finger.

"You should just follow your heart or you won't be happy." Chimed in Minako.

"She is right. You should do whatever makes you happy. You know the two of us will support you no matter what." Ami added on.

"Thanks you two." Usagi said with a soft smile across her lips.

"So did you two kiss?" Minako asked curiously.

"Minako!" Usagi said wide eyed as she threw her napkin at her. Her cheeks automatically blushed as the memory of Seiya kissing her this afternoon quickly flashed through her mind.

"I know it! You guys did... didn't you?" Minako said cheerfully as she picked up the napkin that Usagi threw at her then threw it back at her friend.

"Minako really, if she wanted to tell us, she would tell us." Ami said as she playfully rolled her eyes towards her friend.

"Hush up Ami, you very well know that you are as curious as me." Minako retorted back then stuck her tongue out at the blue haired female.

"Fine... we did it and it was exactly just like how it was in my dreams." Usagi said dreamily.


End file.
